Unholy Trinity
by Evgeniya
Summary: When Laura becomes the only female vampire at the Lair, none of the men will let her feed off them. Reluctantly, Damian must share Thom.


**Summary:** When Laura becomes the only female vampire at the Lair, none of the men will let her feed off them. Reluctantly, Damian must share Thom.

Alternative beginning to Season 3. References episode 208.

**Warning:** I suppose bloodplay and somewhat of a threesome.

* * *

><p><strong>UNHOLY TRINITY<strong>

by Evgeniya

Thom pressed his forehead against the bar. His fingers were buried in his hair as he attempted to push himself into the countertop – anything to escape the pulsating music that rock in his ears. However, Thom soon realized that it was not such a good idea. The music rumbled against the countertop, than crashed like thunder through his head. But he was too tired to move. His body ached too much to crawl outside and escape the sound, the naked men, all the blood and sex that had become so mundane to him.

The music had the ability to drown out most thought, but there was one sound that Thom could instantly recognize; the one sound that had become soothing after six months of living at the Lair.

Thom's ears instantly pricked up at the welcoming glug of alcohol pouring into a nearby glass. He picked his head up long enough to see Frankie holding a bottle of whisky.

"I don't think another drink is what you need," the ghost said quietly. "But it's all I can offer right now."

Thom huffed, but took the offered drink nonetheless. "And what do you think I need?"

"Sleep."

It was an honest answer. Frankie had been watching Thom for the last six months. Thom began enthusiastic over his relationship with Damian. Damian renovated the club and, for a time, Thom seemed content as the house manager. Eventually, he settled behind the bar and served drinks. After a while, he gave up on the Lair altogether and simply stayed in back and lifted weights. But now, it had been a couple weeks since he even stepped foot into the gym.

Everyone ignored Frankie's words, but he never stopped keeping a watchful eye on Thom as he became less and less active. He no longer saw the sense in simple tasks. He always seemed out of breath, worn out, and drained. He couldn't even concentrate. Frankie had won every chess game and Thom canceled more matches than there were John Doe murders.

"Is it _that_ bad?" Even that sentence was forced through Thom's lungs. He could barely hold a conversation.

"Well," Frankie thought as he tilted his head to the side. "I suppose it could be worse."

Thom followed Frankie's gaze and saw Laura through the crowd. She was lost in a sea of men wearing no more than crisscrossed leather straps. When she finally reached the bar, she was weak and broken. She dragged her feet, moving slower than usual. She may have been dead, but every day that passed by she looked more and more like a walking corpse. The Lair had eaten away her natural charisma and Thom was to blame.

"I feel like I'm back at college," she panted as she slumped against the stool. "Pulling all-nighters, studying for exams."

Thom tried to smile. He really did, but it hurt too much from fatigue and guilt.

"At least one good thing came out of all of this," Laura said with a small smile. "I'll never grow old enough to be called a spinster."

Thom couldn't even laugh. Even with her eternally damned soul, Laura had a pleasant nature, but he knew it was just for show. She wanted to protect Thom; make him feel that he wasn't responsible for her unholy predicament, but he knew the truth. Laura was good-hearted, even if her heart never took another beat.

"How do you really feel?" Thom asked cautiously. He wanted an honest answer, but he wasn't quite sure if his guilty conscience could handle it.

For a moment, Laura was quiet. She hung her head and tried to remember how she came to the bar to begin with. She knew she must have shoved her way through the club, but it was all a foggy haze. She was burnt out and trapped and she could feel herself dying.

Finally, she answered, "Everything seems like a struggle and I just want to quit and lie down."

Closing his eyes and exhaling slowly, Thom pushed his glass away. Drinking away his problems with Damian had worked so far, but Laura was an unexpected complication. She may have been a vampire, but since he knew her as a human, she was still an ally. And since the future was unclear, Thom needed all the support he could gather.

"I just can't get the men drunk enough to sleep with me," Laura offered awkwardly. "Once and awhile I can steal a nibble from another vampire's victim before they wake up, but…"

Thom rubbed his eyes with an exhausted sigh. "You shouldn't have to settle for anyone's sloppy seconds."

Laura just shrugged. There was nothing she could do about her present situation. "I live at a gay sex club for men, Thom. Damian tells me I'm lucky to even stay here. He says I chase away the customers."

"Don't worry about Damian," Thom snapped somewhat agitatedly. "I can handle Damian."

"Sorry," she quickly murmured and lowered her gaze once more. Now that she was no longer human, she felt below Thom. Damian may have transformed her into a vampire, but Thom was the one to convince him. Thom was the reason she was still walking around that island. She felt that, in every way, he was better than her.

"I never wanted to see you hurt," Thom admitted through a strained whisper. If she didn't have supernatural hearing, Laura probably wouldn't have heard it over the blaring music.

"You want to go somewhere and talk?" she offered kindly. Thom had been hiding his concerns for the last six months. He wasn't aware that Laura could feel his tension and been waiting anxiously for him to open up to her. They had no secrets as humans, but since living at the Lair, she noticed Thom pulling away.

Thom nodded slowly. He had six months worth of emotions and obligations that he should have fulfilled long ago. But the bar was no place to talk. Frankie was always there with an eager ear, so Thom took Laura's hand and led her to the most private room at the Liar – the bedroom where he and Damian slept.

"I keep thinking about that night," Thom admitted, barely even able to look Laura in the eyes. "I had no idea that Colin was going to kill you. I should have protected you—"

"Shhh…" Laura hushed as she pressed a dainty finger against his mouth. She just needed to stall his lips; stop him from falling down a guilt-ridden path of destruction. He had beaten himself up for it for the past six months. Laura was determined to erase all the blame he had accumulated over that time.

But Thom pushed her away. "No! I should have listened that night! I should have run away with you! None of this would have happened if I had just listened to you!"

Thom's arms were thrashing about as he shouted his anger. He resented this mess and his part in it. Laura did the only thing she could to still his flailing arms, and that was wrapping her hands around his neck and tightly pulling his face against her chest. She hugged him against her body as she continued to coo and hush. She rocked him as she told him he was not to blame and everything would be alright. It took a moment for him to settle down, but he eventually relaxed into the gentle rhythm and returned the hug around his friend.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered against her once more.

Laura pulled him back, but continued to comb his hair with her fingers. "You could never hurt me, Thom. You're the reason we're even talking right now. If you hadn't convinced Damian to turn me—"

"Don't," Thom groaned miserably as he finally pushed free from the blonde's hold.

Laura looked genuinely hurt. He always became distant whenever she tried to express gratitude for that night. "What?"

Seeing the hurt look on her face, Thom quickly grabbed both her wrists and held them closely together at his chest. Her delicate hands were now cold and limp. He pressed them tightly against his skin, attempting to warm her flesh with his body heat. But it would never work. As alive as Laura appeared at that moment, she was still dead and forever be a trapped soul in Damian's damned family.

"I cursed you…" Thom finally admitted, even if it was just a whisper. "And what good is it destroying your soul just to have you die all over again? And so soon? I can't lose you again, Laura. I can't lose another friend."

Thom's voice was desperate and weak. Laura softened her face – her own attempt of telling Thom how she never wanted to leave him, but whatever happened, nothing was his fault.

More than anything, she wanted to reach out and soothe him with a tight embrace, but after his frantic plea she realized that he felt too guilty to be consoled.

Laura frowned as Thom dropped her hands away. She bit her bottom lip and stared up at him with miserable eyes. She knew that she had to die eventually, just like Jonathan. And if she had to die, for real this time, she wanted Thom to be beside her.

But to her surprise, Thom slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

"Thom…" the blonde stammered. "What are you doing?"

Thom let his shirt fall to the ground; his muscled body now shaky and hesitant as he offered himself to the vampire.

"I need you here with me," Thom pleaded more than whispered. "I need you to feed from me."

Laura stared at Thom's willing flesh. He was five steps away from her, but she could feel his heartbeat and smell his blood raging inside him. She realized that she was no longer the person she once was. She was a monster and no amount of blood would ever be enough. Taking a step back, she gently shook her head and tried to convince herself that she could never be so evil as to feed on a friend.

In the candlelight, Thom could not see Laura's tears but he had known her long enough to sense them. He quickly raced towards Laura before she had time to flee and tightly wrapped her in his arms. Afraid of her own strength, she refused to fight him. Instead, she collapsed against his chest and released a strained sob.

Thom let Laura cry it out. He simply squeezed her shoulders as her body shuddered against him. He knew it was hard for Laura. She never wanted to hurt anybody. But now, if she wanted to survive, she would have to draw blood from someone.

When Laura's sobs subsided, Thom pulled back and took her face in his hands. She merely hiccupped as she stared back at Thom. Her eyes were pleading. They were saying '_please don't make me do this_…'

"I love you," Thom whispered as he pressed his lips against her forehead. "And I'm going to take care of you."

His greatest regret was not taking care of Jonathan. But now that he had a second chance, he would never let Laura go.

"…okay," Laura agreed quietly as Thom brushed away the last of her tears with his fingertips. She may have not trusted herself, but she knew she could trust Thom.

"Okay," Thom repeated with a smile. He lowered his hands onto Laura's waist and took one step back. He wanted to make sure there was enough room for Laura to feed.

Laura's hands hovered over Thom's body. She wasn't quite sure where to place them or where to bit. She studied his once flawless skin. His muscles were still there, but a certain energy was gone now. As the candlelight flickered against his chest, Laura saw the marks that Damian had left behind. Welts, bites and all kinds of scratches. She ran her fingers across a particularly red and swollen patch of skin and Thom reluctantly flinched.

Laura gasped before Thom did. This was exactly what she didn't want. She never wanted to see Thom in pain.

"Did Damian do this?" she asked with desperation.

"Forget it," Thom insisted. "Right now, it's just me and you and you could never hurt me. If this is even slightly uncomfortable for me, I will tell you and we'll stop. I promise."

Laura's lower lip pushed forward as she admired Thom. He would put his own health at risk just to save someone else's undead life. He was a true friend and a gentleman. In fact, he was a hero.

"Promise?" she pouted.

"Yes," he answered firmly and once again closed the distance between them.

Laura placed a hand on the back of Thom's head and gently pulled him lower. Her lips hesitated at his skin, but she couldn't bring herself to lower her fangs. She sighed and pulled back once more.

"I…" she hesitated. "Well…"

"Nervous?" Thom teased with a smile.

She nodded. "I just… I want us both to be… comfortable. What does Damian normally do?"

"Well…" Thom responded softly and uneasily. "…he normally begins by kissing me…"

Thom stared down at Laura, unsure of how she would react. They had shared a lot during their friendship together, from embarrassing to frightening, but now they were entering a new phase of their lives – she as a vampire and he as the human companion to the master vampire (and the only mortal in the coven).

Laura nodded repeatedly, almost looking just as embarrassed as Thom. But to his surprise, Laura leaned closer and pressed her lips to his skin.

Thom was stiff at first. His best friend, whom he had just offered his blood, was now kissing and licking the skin between his neck and shoulder. She was softer than Damian; more considerate. Her hands at his back soothed his wounds instead of inflaming them. He eventually relaxed into Laura's touch and lowered his head to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

Laura moaned into Thom's mouth. She should have been more embarrassed to kiss a friend, but the intimate embrace actually eased her tension.

Within moments, her fangs fell forward.

**¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)**

Thom had wrapped both of them in a sheet as they tumbled onto the bed. Laura still writhed beneath him as he knotted his fists in the sheets. Her mouth opened with every gasp, exposing her beautifully serpentine teeth. Her fingernails scraped across Thom's back, crisscrossing with the scratches Damian previously left behind.

Damian stood in the doorway, watching the two with a tight jaw. He and Thom already had an argument about feeding from other people. This seemed entirely unfair, but he knew from the beginning that he would have to make sacrifices in order to keep Thom. However, he never guessed Laura would ever become part of that plan.

There was so much movement on the bed, neither Laura nor Thom felt Damian perch beside them. But when the vampire leaned over Thom, Laura opened her eyes and nearly screamed.

"Don't stop," Damian ordered as he felt Thom pulling away. He placed a hand on Thom's shoulder and firmly pushed him back towards Laura.

Thom was unsure, but he relaxed somewhat when he felt Damian nestle beside him. The vampire's cold hand was on his hip, urging him to thrust into Laura.

Laura still moaned accordingly to Thom's thrusts, but as warm as it felt to have a human between her thighs, she still stared anxiously at Damian. Damian's piercing eyes stared back, but he did no more than ask her if she fed from Thom yet. She was gasping now, as Thom sent tingles throughout her body and a sudden heat return to her lower abdomen, but was eventually able to shake her head no.

Damian dropped his gaze away from Laura and nuzzled Thom's bare shoulder. Normally, he'd begin by teasing the skin. First, he'd bite with blunt teeth, then cool his skin with a forced breath. But this time, Laura had done all the work. Thom was relaxed and distracted, so Damian instantly dropped his fangs and plunged his teeth into his awaiting flesh.

Thom felt the sting immediately, but it was soon eased by the delicious tug of the vampire's mouth – a slow and rhythmic motion perfected by time that soothed the wound as he drained Thom of his blood. Damian kept a hand knotted in Thom's hair, pulling back his lips so he could never kiss the blonde that squirmed beneath him. Thom noticed and whined slightly, but Laura was too distracted to care.

Damian's mouth was on Thom's neck not only wet, but also warm and piercing. It sent an explosion of electricity throughout Thom's body that penetrated deep within him and reverberated inside Laura. Her tiny body squirmed and moaned beneath the two men.

Damian was still at Thom's throat, practically draining the life force from him, but Thom did not falter for Laura. He had one vampire on his back, tearing into his flesh, and the other wriggling beneath him. Thom was caught between the two, nothing more than a pawn in their cursed sex games.

Laura's body thrashed shamelessly at the overpowering friction. She felt hands at her back, pulling her closer, not realizing that they were Damian's. She felt a powerful throb and tightened her aching muscles around Thom. She couldn't wrap her trembling thighs around his waist without wrapping them around Damian too. Her ankles hooked around Damian's back as she grinded against Thom.

Thom felt the two bodies thrashing against him; Damian at his back, hungrily feeding from his neck, and then the softness of Laura's body, rippling beneath him. Her pleasure was heightened by the scent of his blood and the hammering of his pulse at her ears.

As Damian pierced Thom's flesh, a tiny trickle of blood streaked along his chest, warming Laura's senses and driving her insane.

Her eyes fluttered open as she squealed and cursed. Her screams of climax were intensified by the beat of Thom's pulse and the sight of red streaks racing down his chest, all warm and inviting. A wave of numbness took over her body, stealing her breath and her mind as she shuddered and shook through her orgasm.

When her consciousness finally returned, Laura felt the heat of Thom's body as a panting heap above her. He was the only one struggling for air, so Damian wasted no time grabbing Laura's face and pulling her lips harsh against his own. He filled her eager mouth with Thom's blood and held her body against theirs as she shook with desire and hunger.

The taste of Thom's blood on her tongue sent little electric shocks throughout her body and warmed her more than their friendship ever could. When she pulled back, she did not stare at Damian but at Thom. It was his pulse echoing throughout her body and his blood that called to her.

"If you're going to feed on Thom," Damian said sternly, finally capturing Laura's eye again. "I want you to do it right."

She nodded instantly at Damian's words. She may have been a new vampire, but instinct did play a large rule. Her face was nuzzled against Thom's neck and her slender fangs plunged into the wound Damian had already created.

Damian may have been there first, but there was still plenty of life within Thom. Laura suckled at the wound, only consuming enough to curb her craving. She did not have Damian's savage appetite, so once she was done she nursed at Thom's wound and encouraged the gash to heal.

Once she pulled back from Thom's neck, her hands were on his face; brushing away his sweaty hair and forcing him to look her in the eye.

"You okay?" she asked sweetly. It wasn't enough to hear him say it. She needed to see his eyes because she would know instantly if he were lying.

Thom stared back at Laura, his face flushed and tired. This blonde woman who had just feed from his body, this monster who thrived on human blood, still resembled the best friend he had first met all those years ago at the Island Gleaner. Thom smiled, relieved in knowing that she was not lost to him yet.

After all, Thom's blood was a small sacrifice. He gave it willingly to Damian. What was one more?

"I'm alright, Laura," he promised with a weak smile. That was all he could do for now. He couldn't stroke her hair or kiss her lips for consolation. He was entirely drained, but he was content to know that the two vampires he loved most were in his bed and in his arms. Everyone was safe and everyone was his.

But their tender moment was soon interrupted by Damian.

"I don't ever want you to feed from him without me," Damian commanded flatly. The sudden order instantly reminded Thom that they'd have a lot to talk about tomorrow. But tonight, he needed his rest. He just offered himself as a meal to two vampires and he needed the sleep to recover.

Damian had an arm wrapped possessively around Thom's shoulders and the human instinctively nestled against him, but then he snaked an arm around Laura and pulled her closer. She smiled and settled her head against Thom's chest. She listened to his frantic heartbeat that gradually slowed as sleep overtook him.

Damian was her creator and her leader, but even more so, they were tied together through Thom. He was the spiritual energy that was responsible for both their existence - him and his single heartbeat that was now shared between the three of them.

THE END.


End file.
